Brynnhildr
|history= Born in 470 AD, Brynn is one of the youngest of the most recent generation of Eternals. She was raised in the city of Polaria, a small collective of Eternals located in Northern Siberia. It was a city that was kept secret from the rest of the world, and at the time when Humans were just starting to explore the forest and seas of their world, the Eternals had already been using communication technology. At the youthful age of one hundred, she began exploring the world of the Northern Wastes. There were not many people living in that region of the world, so she kept spreading her exploration south and west. Sure, she found some villages and people, but not much of an organized society. Sure, she knew from other Eternals where most of the people were gathered, but she wanted to experience it and learn about it for herself. Such is the impetuousness of youth... The first real culture she found herself had already been known to the Eternals, but it was the Scandnavians we refer to in Western culture as the Vikings. Little known to her, they had a mythology that was developing, and stories of the gods and spirits and Alf's and Dwarves abounded. It was when she engaged a group of Deviants she had been tracking that apparently some of these Viking mortals witnessed the encounter and after she defeated the four that she was fighting, they approached her. She understood them perfectly, one of her psionic gifts, but making herself understood wasn't as easy as that. Her words rattled out and she gestured to herself and says, "Brynn..." to which one of the hunters gasped and said, "Brunhilde... Valkyr!" She left them there in that clearing and did some research. It seems that she had been mistaken for one of the mythical figures out of the local stories and religion. At the time, she had no idea that such beings truly did exist. She did not ask them to look upon her that way, but could not stop it. These people were quaint, primitive and yet.. she liked them. Over the years, she walked among them many times, often using glamors to disguise herself as a local. She even went as far as to establish herself as a local blacksmith in one of the villages. Of course... she had her forge just outside the village so that her comings and goings would be easier to keep private. The glamors helped her do all of this too, and she learned to be a -very- good smith, specializing in weapons of war. Her weapons were in demand for quite some time before she decided to move on and explore other areas of the world. She visited her Olympian cousins, as well as wandering the entire contiguous Continent of Europe and Asia... learning all she could about the people. Time passed, and she always returned to where she felt most at home among mortals... to the Northlands. But times changed, and the worship of the gods fell out of favor. Sweden, Norway, Denmark... they all became formalized nations with established borders, and the world turned from simple raiding economy, to one of sea power due to sails and cannons. Now she was forging blades, but also casting cannons for 'her' people, and the New World had been discovered, so she visited it too from time to time. She started removing herself from the day to day activities of these short lived mortals who burned so brightly yet flickered out so quick. She became something of an observer and did not interfere... mostly because of a stern talking to from her father who told her that the mortals were to shape their own destinies. In recent years, she joined the Uni-Mind when it went out into space and began exploring the universe. How could an explorer like her refuse the chance to see entire worlds and galaxies that had not been seen by her people yet? The Uni-Mind returned to Earth just recently, splitting up into its constituent parts and leaving them all free to act as individuals again. Times had changed drastically since they left only thirty some years ago. Those who stayed behind caught up the returning explorers on the events of the world, and though Human tech had advanced considerably, Brynn thought they were still horribly primitive. But.. she had grown tired of simply sitting on the sidelines, and now that things are starting to really threaten the entire world... the home of not just the mortals, but of her Eternal people... she decided that it was time to return to the forefront and set course for New York City to start with... }} Category:GFC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character